


Teenage Kicks, or Jingyeom, Interrupted

by TheMetaphysical



Series: 7Prompt Generator Series [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, car fights, cuteness, maknaeism, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Maybe Yugyeom had a crush on Jinyoung...





	Teenage Kicks, or Jingyeom, Interrupted

Jinyoung laughed gently, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair, then tapping their foreheads together for a moment. “Yugyeom, you’re so cute.” He tapped JB’s shoulder. “Yugyeom just said-”.

Yugyeom’s heart skipped a beat, but he tried not to show it, so he turned his head to look out the window and smile unabashedly at everything that zoomed past them as they drove by. _Jinyoung thought he was cute. Wow._

It was a minor insecurity of Yugyeom’s to be the youngest member and simultaneously the tallest. Being a maknae kinda sucked, and being cute was one of the few luxuries he could be afforded. But no, what he thought would be his, was afforded to Bambam. And Bambam was cute, there was no denying it, but to call this cute foreigner _hyung_ put a bitter taste in Yugyeom’s mouth, best friend or not.

So Jinyoung’s compliment meant a lot.

-SMACK! Bambam’s hand jumped out from behind and slapped the back of Yugyeom’s head. “Why does your face look so stupid?” He joked, leaning on the back of Yugyeom’s seat.

Yugyeom’s jaw dropped. His head whipped around to glare at Bambam in shock, embarrassment. Was Bambam going to say something else? Yugyeom's feelings were obvious to Yugyeom, but he was afraid  Bambam knew and was making them obvious to everyone else. Did he know what Yugyeom was thinking just now? Did he know why Yugyeom was smiling?

But Bambam just giggled back at Yugyeom, showing no signs he would cause more trouble, or the ability to read Yugyeom’s mind. He booped Yugyeom’s nose, then puckered his mouth. “What’s up? I’m bored.”

“ _Ugh, Bam_ bam!” Jinyoung moaned, shoving Bambam’s head back. “You’re so annoying.”

“Hey, Hyung, that’s mean~.” Bambam was using his natural aegyo, pouting to gain sympathy. Yugyeom's heart jumped again. His eyes slid over to Jinyoung, praying he wouldn't ruin Yugyeom's good memory by overriding it with a compliment to Bambam's cuteness.

“Whatever.” Jinyoung closed his eyes, not even bothering to look at Bambam.

Yugyeom had watched their interaction with bated breath. His eyelashes were now unintentionally batting at Jinyoung with pride.

Jinyoung was trying to relax and take a short nap and Bambam had interrupted him. Eyes still closed, and frown induced by Bambam still on his face, Jinyoung comfortingly patted Yugyeom’s leg before settling back into nap position.

Yugyeom bit his lip, debating his next move. He brought his legs to his chest and slowly leaned his body downwards, so his head could rest on Jinyoung’s lap. He felt another pat on his head that felt like JB's hand, and he blushed, staring at the car floor. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for a while.

And this time, no one interrupted.


End file.
